


Don't Imagine (Just Don't Do It)

by clumsy_fallen_angel



Series: (Do)n't Imagine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cas gets kidnapped by a djinn, i start with cas' pov but then i stay in sam's, my prediction on the s10 ending of spn, no real spoilers just being careful, not really cas/dean, sam goes inside his mind to rescue him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsy_fallen_angel/pseuds/clumsy_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, newly human, and hunting with the boys gets kidnapped by a Djinn and Sam volunteers to go inside Cas’ mind to snap him out of it and wake up. What happens next is well...heartbreaking. Destiel-ish (total speculation on what happens in S10 finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Imagine (Just Don't Do It)

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this idea from a prompt I saw on tumblr so I would like to give credit where it is due.  
> I don't know how to put it as a link so you're just going to have to copy and paste. sorry.  
> http://yamiaki96fanfic.tumblr.com/post/103689121558/

With newly minted Castiel, now human after giving up his borrowed grace to the Grand Coven of witches for a spell to remove the Mark of Cain off of Dean, the Winchester boys are now teaching Cas how to be a hunter. Much like he wanted to be after he got out of Purgatory.

The boys started Cas off on an easy hunt, a salt and burn which went well enough so they decided to raise the stakes with each new hunt. Though each hunt never went down smoothly and there were some bumps and bruises and at one case a torn ligament Cas was showing exceptional progress for being human.

Cas, with his ever perpetual bed hair and a permanent five o’clock shadow, wore the Winchester attire of flannel and jeans as he got off the phone with Claire Novak. Claire was still drifting in and out of Cas’ life and had a budding relationship, almost a parent-offspring one despise Cas’ body being biologically her father. Claire attitude towards Castiel greatly improved when he pulled in some favors upstairs and managed to get Hannah to find Jimmy Novak’s heaven so they could play telephone and Jimmy could talk to Claire for a while. It was a very touching reunion.

Castiel walked in and sat down by the table pulling a book next to him to study. Sam and Dean were sitting around the table in the Men of Letters’ Bunker when Sam brushed his long hair behind his ear and spoke, “Hey get this I think I may have found us a case.”

Dean, who was eating his cheese—with extra onions—burger, brushed his hands together to get them clean leaned forward to see the article, “Missing people near the abandon part of town and someone saying they saw a blue light?”

“Probably a Djinn,” Sam answered looking at his older brother then at the ex-angel. “It’s a hunt three towns over. Seems like a cut and dry case and Cas could use the experience.”

Cas frowned as he studied the article on Sam’s tablet. Seemed pretty straight forward and from his knowledge of monsters it mostly pointed to a Djinn. He leaned back on his seat his sight taking in both brothers’ expressions. Dean had a serious look with his mouth pressed together as he debated internally about taking the case while Sam looked a little hopeful for Dean to say yes. Sam hadn’t been on a case for three weeks since his knee took a hit last time.

In all the worry over Sam’s injury, Cas had kept quiet of his own and his left shoulder had been acting up recently. Sure he had limited his mobility with his left arm and he should mentioned it to the boys _especially_ if going into another hunt but Castiel kept stubbornly silent. He could still hear Dean’s angrily voice echo from the last screw up that had caused Sam to get hurt. _“Baby in a trench coat”_ was on repeat in Castiel’s mind and he tried his best to prove to Dean he was just as good a hunter as them despise now being “powered down”.

“Alright,” Dean, with his gravelly voice, sighed in resignation. Sam beamed as he got up to get the supplies ready. Cas nodded to Sam when he looked his way and stood up pushing himself up on his right hand to avoid Dean’s sharp eyes on his stiff shoulder. _Remember to take the bottle of painkillers before I leave._ Dean took another big bite of his burger before getting up and polishing it off as he went to his room to pack.

* * *

 

After a wasted afternoon in their FBI suits interviewing people, the boys called it a day and booked two motel rooms. Sam and Dean in one, Castiel in the other. Cas didn’t mind too much as he shook two ibuprofen pills into his palm and threw them back without water. His shoulder was killing him and he just needed something to take the edge off before he went to take a shower before bed.

After turning off the shower and drying off, Cas changed into his gray sweatpants and loose green threadbare t-shirt. Picking up his phone he sent a quick text to Claire wishing her a goodnight before warning her of bedbugs.

Claire sent a quick goodnight back. Cas smiled fondly before placing his phone to charge as he laid down on the scratchy sheets trying to find a comfortable spot. After spending a restless hour trying to sleep he kicked off the sheets and pushed his feet into his shoes feeling the need to visit the boys.

Making sure to put on a jacket to fight off the cold from the night he made his way to where they were staying at when he noticed the Impala missing. Dean must’ve felt restless and decided to hit the bars. Avoiding the pang of sadness this brought Castiel he pressed his lips together and made his way back toward his room, he didn’t want to disturb Sam’s sleep.

Finding himself back in his room and hungry, Cas checked his pocket for his wallet and seemed pleased to have it as he tucked his gun in his now jeans and grabbed his silver blade and a jar of lamb’s blood. Never know when you’re going to need it. Going back outside Cas made his way to an open diner he remembered seeing a block away. The street was quiet and there weren’t that many cars on the road this late at night. The walk was rather quick and Cas entered the diner and ordered coffee and a plate of waffles with a side of bacon and eggs. Dean’s eating habit sticking much to Sam’s disappointment.

Castiel ate in moderate silence as he listened to the noise around him still trying to understand humans. As he finished his food he paid his bill and went out into the night. Still not tired and his shoulder bothering him slightly, Cas made the quick decision to head over to where the victims were taken. _I should make some progress on the hunt if I can’t sleep_.

Another thirty minutes of walking and Cas reached the abandon part of town where all there was were old buildings and empty warehouses, the perfect place for a Djinn to hide. Making sure he still had a gun tucked at the small of his back and his silver blade dipped in lamb’s blood, Cas walked quietly scanning the area.

It took another ten minutes to hear some shuffling feet and a blue light to catch Castiel’s attention as he ran in that direction but reached an empty dead end as he looked around trying to see where the monster could have gone off to. Only having a second to act when Cas heard a small crunch of a footstep on gravel to his right he twisted his body in preparation for the attack and was stuck as he was slammed to the wall, his left shoulder taking the hit.

Sharp hot pain shot through his shoulder as he suppressed the groan in his throat. Cas sprang again, now with the silver blade in his hand as the male Djinn noticed it and knew instantly he was dealing with a hunter. In the small alley, it didn’t give Castiel much room to fight in and he tried to shift his feet quickly to avoid the blue hand the Djinn was aiming at him.

Grabbing his left arm the Djinn twisted it as Cas cried out in pain as he kneeled. The male Djinn reached over to touch Cas’ forehead. Taking one last go, Cas lifted his right hand to stab the Djinn but his other hand was captured and twisted painfully until he let go if the weapon. With the silver blade clattering on the ground and powerless, Cas with wide eyes watched the blue hand touch him as everything went black.

* * *

 

Sam woke up to a loud slam of his door. Before he could properly open his eyes he had his gun aimed at Dean. “Dude, I could’ve shot you.”

Dean ignored his younger brother’s warning, “Cas isn’t answering his phone.”

“What,” Sam said as he lowered his gun and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes glancing at the motel’s clock, it read five minutes before six. “Dean, have you even slept?”

Dean sent a quick glare at him still pacing the room as he redial. “I’m telling you man, it’s not like Cas to ignore my calls.” Sam got up and tucked his gun at the small of his back and grabbed the other weapons he needed before opening the door.

“Let’s go check his room, maybe he’s just asleep Dean. He’s human now and looked tired yesterday.” Sam, ever the calm one when Cas was hurt, ushered Dean out the door and made their way to Cas’ motel room.

While making sure the coast was clear for Dean as he picked the lock, Sam entered the room and noticed one missing ex-angel. Everything seemed in order, the sheets looked slept in if somewhat looking like Cas kicked them off and his phone was on the nightstand charging but there wasn’t a sign of Castiel anywhere. A sinking feeling settled down in Sam’s gut at the thought of Cas missing. _He was human now, he might not be able to get out of whatever is happening to him._

“Damn it Cas,” Dean growled at seeing the phone still plugged in. “I told him to keep it with him at all times. _Freaking child_.”

“Dean now is not the time. He could be eating breakfast.” Sam answered still trying to be hopeful. “Look, all the wards are in place so he couldn’t have been taken.”

Dean levelled a look at Sam. He was angry that was for sure but underneath all that, he was worried. Dean considered Cas his responsibility and the fact that Castiel was now missing and maybe kidnapped under their noses bothered the older Winchester. Running his fingers through his short light brown hair Dean grabbed Cas’ phone and went through his text for any clues of his whereabouts.

Sam read over Dean’s shoulder and all they could find was a long thread of messages from Claire but nothing else. With nothing else to go on they got inside the Impala and drove to the diner nearby hoping Cas was there.

When they saw he wasn’t there Dean almost turned one-eighty but Sam tapped on a waitress’s shoulder who was ready to call it a day, “Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you saw our friend here. He’s about this tall and has black hair blue eyes.”

She scrunched her brows together thinking back to the customers, “Does he have a staring problem and speak all formal?”

“Yes,” Sam sighed happy to have got a hit of Castiel’s whereabouts. “Was he just here?”

“No, he left here a few hours ago.”

“Did you see what direction he took,” Dean pounced now taking over Sam’s line of questioning.

She nodded, “Yeah, seemed very odd he was heading toward the area people have been going missing recently. That’s why I noticed.”

“Let’s go,” Dean said turning around. Sam gave the waitress a polite smile and thanked her before making his way to the passenger side of the car as Dean turned it on and almost burned the tires. Sam almost jumped when Dean hit the steering wheel muttering under his breath about Cas’ lack of concern for his safety. Sam raised his brow at his brother’s reaction but braced his hands on the dashboard when Dean made a sharp turn.

“Dean, calm down, Cas is fine. We know where he went now.” Sam said as he kept his hands on the dashboard when Dean took another dangerous turn. “This is Cas we’re talking about. He can handle himself.”

“He’s human now,” Dean barked. “And don’t tell me to relax. You got hurt last time because Cas couldn’t handle himself without his angel mojo.”

“Dean,” Sam raised his voice, “How many times do I have to tell you it wasn’t his fault. I made a bad call. Cas was bait and couldn’t show that Rugaru we were onto her.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Dean dismissed it as he hit the breaks and got out of the Impala going to the trunk and getting his silver blade and dipping it in lamb’s blood. “Cas should’ve known the monster was onto you and helped. Now shut up and let’s go.”

Sam rolled his eyes and got his weapons tucked away as he followed his brother. They walked down around the old buildings trying to find signs of Cas and where he could’ve gotten to. After two fruitless hours Dean was getting more agitated by every minute Cas didn’t turned up he almost kicked that bottle to the wall when Sam saw something shiny at the end of the alley.

“Dean,” he called out pointing out the gun on the floor. Next to it was the silver blade with dried blood. Dean cursed under his breath looking around the small alley analyzing what happened. Sam looked at the ground where he saw shuffling feet and knee prints before someone collapsed to the ground. Judging by the weapons left behind Sam could only assume this was where Castiel fell. There where no drag marks so Sam guessed the Djinn was strong enough to carry Cas away and quick if it was able to avoid Cas’ moves.

Dean kicked the wall nearby before picking up the gun and tucking it to his jeans and getting the blade. “The Djinn is close by if it carried Cas from here. Let’s fan out.” Sam nodded grabbing his gun from his jeans and following behind Dean. Sam hoped they found Cas before the Djinn decided to finish him off now that it knew Castiel was a hunter.

* * *

 

It took the rest of the day before they found the Djinn’s hideout. Dean was all keyed up ready to gank that son of a bitch not caring about going in guns blazing and it took Sam another five minutes to pull him back from the ledge stating that they needed to get Cas out before the Djinn had time to kill him if he was still alive.

Going by Sam’s plan both boys snuck in trying to find Cas and not knowing if he was still alive but he must be if the Djinn took the effort to pick him up and carry him away. Sam was the first to find him along with the seven other victims in all states of blood draining and dehydration. Sam had no sooner started making his way toward the unconscious Castiel hanging by ropes around his wrists that the fighting could be heard as he heard Dean yell his name. Reluctantly Sam turned away and ran to save his brother.

Dean kicked the Djinn off of him as he rolled away to get out of the way of the second Djinn. Sam assessed the situation quickly and pounced on the male Djinn who was distracted and Sam plunged his silver blade to the back of the monster before pushing him off. Now the enraged female launched herself on Sam trying to strike him or poison him, Sam wasn’t sure.

Her blue eyes dimmed as Dean removed his blade from her back as Sam pushed the now dead Djinn off. Taking Dean’s hand Sam was hauled up with a blood splattered Dean. “Did you find Cas?”

“Yeah, and the others,” Sam replied. “It looked like they were feasting. All seven of the missing people are over there; we’re going to need to make an antidote to wake them up.” Dean walked away where everyone was at as Sam rolled his eyes and went to make the antidote.

By the time Sam has everything ready he saw that Dean had cut everyone down and pulled the IVs out. One by one everyone got the antidote and woke up confused and scared... everyone but Cas. Even after the antidote he stayed unconscious. Dean looked ready to snap in half by how stiff he was as he kept watching Cas to wake up.

“Dean,” Sam nudged his brother, “Go. Help them while I watch over Cas.” Dean shifted his eyes from Castiel’s prone body to Sam and nodded stiffly as he ushered the remanding seven people out of the building. Another ten minutes go by before Sam heard footsteps clamoring up and Dean—out of breath—shoved the bottle of African Dream Root to Sam.

“Get Cas’ hair so I can drink it,” Dean ordered.

Sam does as asked but refused to hand back the drink. “I’ll do it. You’re too agitated to go to sleep.” Sam chugged it down and holds back the shudder of disgust. Sitting down on the chair Sam closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 

Sam blinked when he noticed that he’s at the bunker and looked around trying to see where Cas was at. He could tell the bunker felt different, a little more inviting and Sam shrugged it off looking for Castiel to get him to snap out of it before he burned up, “Cas?”

“Sammy?” turning around Sam blinked surprised to see Dean here. “There you are, we’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“We?” Sam replied a bit confused. He thought Dean wouldn’t have taken the drink and trusted Sam to find Cas on his own. Sam frowned pulling bitchface #17.

“Take that look off your face,” Dean grinned before turning his head away to shout, “I found him, push play! Come on, we’re watching Game of Thrones.”

“Dean—,” Sam tried to protested as he got dragged down the hall and into the room where they watched movies and Cas was sitting on the couch as he smiled when they walked in and pressed play to the TV.

“Hello Sam.” Cas answered before shifting his eyes to Dean’s as his face soften. Sam didn’t have time to articulate his next sentence when his brother dipped his head down and kissed Cas’ forehead before sitting down next to him and throwing his arm behind Cas.

“Sit down Sammy,” Dean grinned with that twinkle in his eye, “and wiped that look off your face. I thought you said yesterday you were fine with us.”

“I...” Sam was lost for words and just stared at the impossible. His brother and Cas... _together_. This was Castiel’s dream world. He reminded himself when he saw Dean frowned and Cas eyes cloud over ready to apologizes. “I’m good, just...surprised. Didn’t think you’d man up and tell Cas how you felt Dean.”

Dean turned pink as he shifted in his seat, “Yeah well, shut up and sit down.” Sam grinned and sat down somewhat pleased at having teased his brother. All those long staring finally answered. Cas was in love with Dean and Sam felt like an idiot for not realizing it earlier. He just thought it was an angel thing.

Knowing he had to break the news to Castiel that this wasn’t real didn’t sit well for Sam but knowing if he didn’t Cas would die in the real world resolved his hesitation. Now Sam needed to get Cas alone. Try as Sam might, he couldn’t get his overly protective and slightly possessive brother to leave Cas’ side so Sam could talk to him.

First there was the marathon watching of Game of Thrones and when they were running low on snacks he pushed Sam to the kitchen to get more while Dean scooted closer to Cas as he whispered into the ex-angel’s ear that Sam did _not_ need to know what about if Castiel blushing was any indication. Then there was a mysterious hour where both disappeared and Sam tried very hard not to think where his older brother and Castiel were. He _especially_ ignored that desperate groan of his brother saying Cas’ name.

Even after that when they both came back freshly showered and Dean grinning and winking at Sam it took two more hours before Dean called it a night and tugged Cas with him.

“Can I talk to Cas for a minute,” interjected Sam trying to plead his case to his brother who was already hauling Cas for another round. Looking annoyed Dean conceded before pointing a finger at Sam and warning him not to keep him too long.

Cas looked up at Sam with an opened expression, “You wanted a word?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this but...” Sam pushed his hand through his long brown hair, “Cas, this isn’t real. The Djinn—.”

“—I know,” Cas answered his voice lowering and his face becoming somber. There was something that passed through his eyes but Sam couldn’t quite catch it.

“Oh, okay then you know what I’m here for?” Sam answered resting his right hand over Cas’ left shoulder. “You need to—.”

“—Sam, what’s taking so long.” Dean said walking in wearing the clothes he had on in the real world, “Cas?”

Cas had a trouble look on his face as he stepped away from Sam’s grasp looking at Dean with a pleading look. “I’m sorry Sam.”

Sam furrowed his brows at Castiel as he walked to Dean who wrapped his arm around his shoulders whispering something to Cas’ ear. Cas nodded glancing back at Sam before murmuring something back to Dean. Sam seemed confused, why isn’t his brother trying to wake Cas up from this why is he... _no, that’s not my brother._ “Cas, get away from him.”

Djinn Dean’s grip on Cas tighten pulling him more securely in. Cas didn’t fight it, instead he wrapped his arms around Dean burying his face at the crook of Dean’s neck. “Sam, please go.”

The younger Winchester raised his eyebrows as he shuffled his feet as he pulled himself to full height. He hadn’t expected for Cas to say that to him, he had expected the Djinn version of his brother to speak up. Sam had to re-evaluate for a moment. This was _Cas’_ dream world and if he thought about it he could see the little glimpses of longing he sometimes saw in his friend. Of course he wouldn’t want to leave. But not because he didn’t know he was in a dream world but maybe _because_ he knew it was a dream world and knew in the real world Cas thought this couldn’t happen.

“Cas,” Sam’s voice wavered. He cleared his throat not realizing the slight lump that had formed with his revelations. “Come on, I know this is difficult but out in the real world you’re dying. You’re dying and Dean is watching you. Waiting for you to snap out of it. _Please_ , if you won’t do it for me, do it for Dean.”

Cas’ shoulders were tense gripping Djinn Dean like he was a lifeline. Slowly his grip loosened and his body relaxed turning his back to Dean as he faced Sam who took the opportunity to step closer. Djinn Dean stayed by Castiel’s side but didn’t interfere. Sam held his palm out for Cas to take so they could leave, even still Sam was treating Cas like a frighten animal ready to strike at any sudden movement. Castiel’s blue eyes blinked up at Sam with trepidation before he closed them and dropped his head.

“I’m sorry Dean...” Cas said under his breath as his voice broke. He looked up at Sam, eyes swimming with unshed tears, “Tell your brother I am sorry.”

Sam didn’t have enough time to understand Castiel’s words before the bunker dissolved around Sam and both Cas and his brother begin to disappeared. Sam felt his heart pick up realizing what just happened. Cas choose to stay here and somehow managed to manipulate the scenery. Sam made a last ditch effort to grasp Cas before he disintegrated in his hands. Using his hunter instinct Sam ran as he noticed a small house crop up in the empty street.

It almost looked like the street Dean lived in with Lisa and Ben a few years ago. Sam pushed his memories of his year of being soulless to track where Castiel was. The time to coax him to leave was over, Sam was planning to drag Cas kicking and screaming back home. When he got inside he was temporary surprise to see Benny in the living room but Sam saw his weapon and knew Cas had somehow managed to bring him out from his memories as a way to protect himself.

Sam, weaponless, grabbed the closest thing he could use as a weapon and swung trying to get to Castiel who _had_ to be somewhere in the house. Benny hissed blocking his attempt to strike him with a lamp as he swung his makeshift axe. Sam ducked and reached for his axe to take it and stop Benny. After a minute of moves and countermoves Sam finally got the upper hand and decapitated Benny. Turning away Sam made his way down the hall where Benny was guarding.

Kicking the door Dean stood in front of Cas smiling as he shook his head. “Sorry Sammy but I think that’s far enough. Cas said he didn’t want to go, so he stays.”

“No,” Sam huffed, the axe in both arms still a little out of breath. “You’re not my brother so you can’t call me Sammy.” Sam swung his arms ready to strike his fake older brother before Cas yelled stop as he ran in front of Dean.

“Please Sam, just go. I will be okay here.” Cas pleaded placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder to stop him from hurting Sam.

Sam shook his head, “Sorry Cas. I can’t do that.” Dropping his axe he grabbed Cas before he pulled the same stunt and disappeared again. Cas managed to turn his body enough that he wrapped his arms around Dean’s torso.

“ _Please Sam_ , don’t make me go back, _please!"_  Cas begged as the sound of tears could be heard clogging his voice. Sam could feel the sobs racking through Castiel’s body as he clung to Dean. He was begging him to let him go, to apologize to the other Dean for being selfish and wanting to stay. Sam hated to bring this much pain to his friend but he knew if he didn’t bring Cas back he would die in here and it would ruin his brother.

The guilt would eat at both of the Winchesters for not being able to save Cas. With one last pull Sam managed to pry Cas from the grip he had on Djinn Dean and pull him back to the real world.

* * *

 

Sam snapped his eyes open as he gasped looking at the darken room as Dean inspected him to see if he was alright. Finally convinced he nodded and turned his attention to Castiel who was sitting next to the wall. Dean must’ve readjusted him while Sam was out. Cas blinked around confused and shaking.

Dean crouched near Cas, his body poised for a fight. “I can’t believe you let a freaking _Djinn_ get the drop on you. What the hell Cas. I thought you could handle yourself. Weren’t you saying yesterday that you could handle a solo hunt? If it weren’t for Sammy here going inside that head of yours and pulling you out you would’ve died.”

Sam and Cas stayed silent throughout Dean’s rant and the silence that replaced it after Dean’s speech was deafening. Sam looked over at Cas who quickly glanced over at him a look of panic crossing over him before he pushed it off and lowered his head. Sam could decide right now to tell his brother what happened. But oddly enough, he chose not to.

Sam stood up and walked up to his older brother putting a hand on his shoulder in a gesture to pull him back and give Cas some space. “Dean.”

Dean huffed before standing back up and giving Sam that look and walking out. Sam watched his brother leave the room before turning back to Cas as he stretched his hand for Cas. “Come on, we should go.”

Cas didn’t look up and didn’t take Sam’s offered hand as he stood up on his own pressing his lips together. “Are you…?”

“No,” Sam answered his unspoken question. He didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell his brother of what he saw in Cas’ dream life. “Its fine, I won’t tell Dean.”

Castiel finally looked up and his eyes looked haunted but relieved, “Thank you.” Sam just nodded and they both made their way out of the room and got inside the idling impala.

* * *

 

The next month was difficult for two out of the three members of Team Free Will. Now that Sam _knew_ about Castiel’s dream world he saw the look of sadness cross over his face every time Cas looked at Dean and thought no one was watching him.

There were moments, _especially_ the first week back, where Cas had to excuse himself mid-conversation and the look of anguish Sam would peek made his stomach drop. Cas looked like Dean had died and the lost was too much and in those moments Sam wished he could tell his brother what he saw. Sometimes Dean would comment on Cas’ odd behavior but Sam would just shrug saying he didn’t know what Castiel’s problem was.

Cas eventually learned to push his feelings back and stayed for discussions on another potential hunt but he always retreated back to his room never lingering like he used to. There was one time when he did which Sam still has to close his eyes and bit his lip at the stupidity of his older brother.

It happened after a hunt, this one going smoothly and even Cas saving the Winchesters' butt. They were at a bar celebrating and Dean grinned at Cas slinging his arm over the ex-angel’s shoulders. Everything was going fine and Sam was even leaning back and smiling. The atmosphere was relaxed and Sam stood up telling the guys he would be right back as he went to order another round of beers.

“Take your time Sammy,” Dean smiled and grinned pulling Cas in and discussing the finer qualities of humanity. Sam just smiled before heading to the bartender asking for another three beers. While Sam waited he glanced around the bar taking in the other patrons. Thursday’s crowd seemed to be enjoying their night and Sam turned to chat up a cute brunette.

After five minutes, Sam said goodbye and headed back to his table where he noticed a lonely ex-angel. “Hey Cas, where’s Dean?”

Cas reached over to get his drink and just tilted his head to point out where the older Winchester had disappeared to. When Sam turned around in the direction he saw his brother chatting up a redhead and giving her the classic Winchester charm. Sam had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat before turning his attention to his quiet companion. Cas had his eyes closed as he chugged his drink seemingly acting like he was fine but Sam knew better. Castiel was trying to push the pain back.

For one moment, when Cas finished his drink and placed it down on the table and looking at the direction of Dean, Sam saw it. The unadulterated hurt on his face before it was pushed back and Cas glanced at him feeling uncomfortable. Castiel looked down at the empty beer bottle as he began peeling the label off before shrugging his right shoulder.

When Dean came back to tell Sam he would be leaving with the cute redhead, Sam could only nod as Cas sat ridged. Once Dean left Cas got up to excused himself making up some farfetched reason about being tired and saying he should hit the hay. Sam could only nod as he watched Cas shrugged his coat on and noticing him favoring one of his arms.

_How long has Cas been favoring his right arm?_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am technically working on the next part so please be patient with me. (kinda going through a writer's blah here).  
> Originally I submitted the story to the tumblr user yamiaki96fanfic so they could post it and the readers said they wanted a sequel. I'm a pushover so of course I crumbled at their requests.


End file.
